Desires
by ladyblue326
Summary: Las cosas no siempre pasan como uno lo desea, pero los resultados pueden sorprenderte.
1. The story begins

Por un largo rato se quedó observándolo mientras el vehículo en el que se encontraban seguía su trayecto hacia su casa, estaba viendo pasar una por una las oscuras calles de Londres, aunque en realidad no veía nada en sí, parecía que solo su cuerpo elegantemente vestido estaba junto a él, pero su mente se encontraba vagando en algún punto muy lejano de la realidad.

Después de todo ese hombre era un Holmes, y aunque nunca le había mencionado algo acerca de un palacio mental como el de su hermano, su cara tenía la misma expresión que la de Sherlock cuando se adentraba a él intentando concentrarse y dar con las deducciones correctas.

Una de sus manos aferraba su paraguas que estaba sobre su regazo, mientras que el otro brazo lo tenía recargado en el marco de la ventana, con la mano empuñada bajo su barbilla y la mirada perdida.

-Cuando estás así de pensativo te pareces mucho a tu hermano, en especial cuando entra a su palacio mental ¿A caso tú también tienes uno? –dijo en un tono dramático imitando un poco al de Sherlock.

-No seas ridículo Gregory –contestó algo irritado por la comparación.-No existen tales cosas como los palacios mentales, eso es solo otro toque de… drama por parte de mi querido hermano.

-¡Vaya! creo que es la segunda vez que hablas desde que dejamos Baker Street, y la primera fue para darle las instrucciones a tu chofer hace treinta minutos –Greg no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar algo más. -¿Tiene el aspecto de una oficina? O es más como tú sala privada en el Club Diógenes…

-Eso es algo que no te voy a contestar –le dijo mientras se erguía un poco más en su asiento claramente ofendido, mientras a su lado Greg trataba de omitir la risa que amenazaba con escaparse de su boca tras comprobar que no estaba tan errado en su teoría, luego le preguntaría de nuevo para corroborarlo.

-Vamos Mycroft, se que algo te preocupa, y creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no se trata de algo relacionado con tu trabajo –el detective inspector colocó su mano sobre la del político tratando de llamar su atención, cuando por fin sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los azules de su acompañante se dibujó en los labios de Greg la media sonrisa que tanto disfrutaba el mayor de los Holmes y provocando que se sonrojara un poco, claro que para Greg no pasó desapercibido. –Me encanta como te ves cuando te pones así.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, Mycroft se dirigió directamente hacia su oficina, colocó su maletín sobre el escritorio, y se dispuso a servirse una copa con whiskey, de nuevo esa mirada ausente, Greg ante tal escena prefirió dirigirse a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar, habían sido unas semanas muy difíciles, un par de eventos mantuvieron bastante ocupados a Lestrade y su equipo al igual que a Sherlock y a John Watson, estaba muy cansado, pero quería pasar un rato junto a Mycroft antes de que otra red de terroristas apareciera, algún demente decidiera provocar un caos en algún lugar público o hiciera acto de presencia algún asesino en serie.

-¿Me vas a decir qué demonios es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza? O mejor me voy a mi propio departamento a dormir –dijo mientras entraba con una pequeña bandeja en la que llevaba la cena ya preparada. –Se trata de Sherlock ¿Verdad?

-Sí, se trata de Sherlock –en un suspiro soltó el aire que había estado manteniendo.

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a contar? –en ocasiones Greg podía ser bastante persistente, no paraba hasta lograr sus objetivos, cualidad que había llamado la atención de Mycroft.

-Cuando Sherlock era pequeño, se comportaba de una manera muy amm… peculiar, al igual que en mi caso no nos era fácil socializar con otros niños de nuestra edad, y Sherlock solía deducirlos, así que seguido se metía en problemas.

"Solía hablar mucho de un hombre joven que lo visitaba y lo llevaba a pasear por muchos lugares, lo llevaba a planetas cuyos nombres apenas podía pronunciar, planetas que según él, estaban en otras galaxias. Mi hermano solía referirse a este misterioso hombre como "El Doctor", siempre que le preguntábamos cual era su nombre nos decía que se llamaba Doctor"

-¿Sherlock tenía un amigo doctor cuando era niño?

"Veras, la primera vez que escuchamos hablar de este Doctor, fue en el quinto cumpleaños de Sherlock, nuestra madre tuvo la idea de invitar a sus amigos y allegados a la familia a nuestra casa en Sussex, claro que el objetivo era que trajeran a sus hijos y fuera una fiesta normal y obviamente no fue así, no sabemos qué pasó, yo estaba encerrado en mi habitación y fueron a preguntarme si no había visto a Sherlock y que al parecer tenía un rato desaparecido."

"De inmediato todos nos pusimos a buscarlo, yo me dirigí a los lugares favoritos de Sherlock pero no lo encontré, de pronto recordé que él tenía cierta fascinación por las abejas, me asusté mucho, salí corriendo temiendo lo peor, cundo llegué al lugar no se podía ver nada, comenzaba a oscurecer y los altos árboles no ayudaban mucho, lo llamé varias veces pero no contestaba, busqué por el área y no lo encontré, mi hermano no estaba ahí, así que cuando ya no pude ver más decidí regresar a casa."

"Nadie sabía nada de mi hermano, mis padres estaban hablando con algunos policías, subí hacia mi habitación y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta escuché un ruido muy extraño que provenía de la puerta frente a la mía, la de Sherlock."

-¿Pero qué tipo de ruido era? Oh por el amor de Dios, ¡no te detengas en medio de la historia! –le reclamó, para ese entonces los dos se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento habían cambiado de lugar, pero el plato que tenía en sus manos estaba vacío, ¿a qué hora comió?

-Si me dejaras de interrumpir créeme que terminaría de contarte –le contestó Mycroft con extrema educación.

-Cuando abrí la puerta no había nada fuera de lo normal, bueno si, si había algo inusual en la escena, Sherlock estaba dormido en su cama –continuó.

-¡¿TODO EL TIEMPO ESTUVO DORMIDO EN SU CAMA?!

-No Gregory, yo había revisado en su habitación, aunque casi nunca le gusta estar en ella, eso era lo más extraño, nunca podíamos hacer que Sherlock se durmiera temprano. Bajé corriendo para decirles a mis papás, los 3 subimos las escaleras regresando junto a mi hermano.

-¡Sherlock! ¿Dónde habías estado amor? Me tenías muy preocupada –la señora Holmes había despertado a Sherlock y lo estaba abrazando, lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia al niño.

-¡Mami ya suéltame! –El pequeño trataba de zafarse de su madre – ¡Le voy a decir a el Doctor que ya no me regrese si no me sueltas!

-¿Quién dices que te llevó? –Preguntó su madre asustada.

-¿Tú conoces a un doctor? – dijo Mycroft con sorpresa.

-¿A dónde? –Su padre exigió saber.

-¡Dejen de hablar todos al mismo tiempo! No puedo contestarles a todos, y yo solo quiero dormir, estoy muy cansado –determinó tajantemente el pequeño de ojos imposibles

-Sherlock, tu nunca te duermes tan temprano, te la pasas haciendo experimentos y no me dejas dormir ¡Dinos dónde estabas! –Mycroft no lo aceptaría pero estaba muy preocupado por su hermano menor.

-Esos niños me estaban molestando y me fui a mi guarida secreta, y la nave del Doctor aterrizó, me pregunto quién era y le dije mi nombre, me dijo que si quería ir a dar una vuelta en su nave, e pregunté que a donde podíamos ir y me dijo que a donde yo quisiera, que la T.A.R.D.I.S. nos podía llevar a cualquier lado, fuimos a conocer piratas de verdad.

-¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? Nada de esto tiene sentido, tu no eras un niño mentiroso, ¡y ahora mira! ¡¿De verdad pretendes que te creamos eso?! –Mycroft estaba casi gritando pero la mirada de su madre le indicó que tenía que callarse.

-¡Pero es la verdad! Tú si me crees ¿verdad mami?

-Claro Sherlock, lo importante es que estés bien, que bueno que jugaste a los piratas, pero para la próxima no te vayas tan lejos, me tenías muy preocupada, ¿lo prometes?

-Si mami –contestó mientras rodaba los ojos con cierta frustración ya que al parecer nadie le creía.

-Piratas… ¿estás hablando en serio? –Dijo Greg interrumpiendo de nuevo a Mycroft

-Sabes muy bien que yo no hago bromas, Gregory ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-De acuerdo, está bien, continúa con tu… historia. –repentinamente el cansancio de Greg se había esfumado

-Si me interrumpes de nuevo Gregory, te juro que me voy y te dejo solo.

-Si sabes que estamos en tu casa… ¿Verdad?

-De acuerdo, suficiente, me voy.

-¡No! está bien, prometo quedarme callado ¿De acuerdo? –Un ligero roce de sus labios contra los del pelirrojo terminó por convencerlo.

-Todos son unos tontos ¡Unos idiotas! Es obvio que el padre de Arthur sale con la madre de Philip ¿Cómo es que no lo habían visto antes? –Sherlock pateaba unas rocas que se encontraban tiradas sobre el jardín, se dejó caer sobre un montón de hojas secas y se quedó observando el comportamiento de las abejas que volaban a su alrededor por un largo rato, había tomado la decisión de ir a buscar el panal cuando un sonido extraño llamó su atención, parecía como el ruido de un motor, un enorme motor, pero no podía reconocer de tipo era, el niño nunca había escuchado algo así.

Rápidamente se incorporó y ante sus ojos apareció de la nada una caseta tele fónica, no, era una cabina de policía, de esas que existían antes de que el naciera, su papá las había mencionado alguna vez.

La curiosidad de Sherlock era mucha y decidió acercarse a esa… caja, justo cuando estaba a unos pasos, levantó la mano para tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió con fuerza y de golpe provocando que el niño diera un salto y cayera de espalda.


	2. The meeting

Un hombre salió por la puerta tosiendo, seguido de una gran cantidad de humo ¿Cómo puede salir tanto humo de una caja tan pequeña? Rápidamente la mente de Sherlock se puso a trabajar, era un hombre alto y delgado, llevaba el pelo negro considerablemente largo, una barbilla prominente, a pesar de las manchas de humo y ceniza en su cara no se veía grande, no pasaba de los 35, tal vez menos, vestía una camisa cuyo color no podía distinguir, unos tirantes se lograban asomar bajo su saco café, pantalón negro y botines, claro una ridícula corbata de moño roja.

Sus manchas coincidían con el patrón que presentó la ropa de su padre cuando se le descompuso el motor de su automóvil, pero no podía haber un motor dentro de una caja de madera, era imposible.

-¡Oh! Amm, ¡Hola! Lo siento niño ¿Podrías decirme la fecha y el lugar en donde estoy? –preguntó el extraño hombre con una voz muy alegre; Sherlock no contestó.

-Ah, eres un niño pequeño, se supone que no debes hablar con extraños, soy el Doctor. –el hombre le tendía la mano a Sherlock, este la tomó y el tal "Doctor" lo levantó de un solo tirón, flaco pero fuerte, una nota más que agregar. –Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo William Sherlock Scott Holmes

-¡Vaya! Ese es un gran nombre ¿Cómo es que a tu edad puedes decirlo completo? –su cara de asombro era algo molesta para el más joven.

-Yo no soy un niño pequeño, tengo 5 años. –su voz dejaba notar su indignación.

-De acuerdo William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ahora ¿Qué día es hoy? Y… ¿Dónde estamos? Nunca había estado antes aquí, lo recordaría… –lo último lo dijo más para él que para su acompañante.

-Es 6 de enero, y estamos en Sussex, Inglaterra ¿Qué clase de tonto eres?

-Lo siento, la matriz de la T.A.R.D.I.S. sufrió daños mientras estábamos en el vórtice temporal y no supe ni la fecha ni la época en que aterricé.

-… ¿Tu qué? ¿En dónde? –por primera vez Sherlock no entendía nada de lo que decía este loco

-T.A.R.D.I.S. tiempo y dimensión relativa en el espacio, con ella viajo a través del tiempo y del espacio. –una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la joven cara alegre del Doctor

-¡Eso no es posible!

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quieres probar?

-Esa cabina no puede tener un motor, es muy pequeña, solo cabemos los dos porque tú estás muy flacucho y yo soy un niño ¿Qué clase de loco eres?

-Mi T.A.R.D.I.S. es más grande por dentro que por fuera

-¡Im-po-si-ble!

-Una vez descartado lo posible, lo que queda, por más imposible que parezca, debe ser la verdad ¿No lo crees? –el doctor se había agachado hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de Sherlock, quien lo veía con el seño fruncido, al parecer sus palabras lo habían dejado pensando al chico. – ¿Por qué no lo ves por ti mismo?

Después de un breve intercambio de miradas Sherlock accedió y se acercó para poder ver por dentro. –No veo nada, solo hay humo ahí dentro.

-oh, cierto, aguarda, deja prendo los extractores de humo –dicho esto dio un paso y se adentró. -¡Un minuto! Es solo que ¡Ah! Ahí estás…

Otro ruido mecánico que provenía desde el interior de esa… cosa de madera, el humo comenzó a disiparse y el doctor apareció de nuevo en la puerta haciendo una seña indicando que pasara, al parecer el Doctor nunca deja de sonreír.

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas por la impresión, en verdad era más grande por dentro que por fuera, eso no tenía sentido ¿Cómo puede pasar algo eso?

-¿Por qué parece una cabina de policía azul?

-Veras, la primera vez que aterricé en la tierra fue en la década de los 60's y el sistema camaleónico de camuflaje se averió, ha estado así desde entonces, esto es parte de la tecnología de mi gente.

-¿De dónde eres? –la curiosidad de Sherlock era demasiada.

-Soy un Señor del Tiempo, vengo de Gallifrey, es un planeta de otra galaxia.

-… Más loco que una cabra.

-Sí, también soy eso.

-¿Quieres decir que esta, amm T.A.R.D.I.S., a donde sea en el tiempo y el espacio?

-Así es, ¿te gustaría ir a algún lugar en especial?

-¿Cualquier lugar que yo quiera?

-¡Sí, claro!

-¿Sabes nadar?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Muy bien te llevaré a un lugar que creo te gustará.

En el centro de la T.A.R.D.I.S. se encontraba una especie de panel con controles, palancas y botones por todos lados, el Doctor daba vueltas alrededor apretando y moviendo cosas por aquí y por allá, de pronto la nave comenzó a moverse, o por lo menos el "motor" al centro del panel subía y bajaba.

De pronto se escuchó algo parecido a una campanada y todo dejó de moverse, el Doctor corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y sacó la cabeza por unos segundos, después se giró para ver a su nuevo acompañante, de nuevo esa gran sonrisa y esa mirada traviesa, le hizo una seña para que se asomara, Sherlock lo obedeció, caminó hacia la puerta, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era simplemente asombroso.

* * *

**Hey!  
Perdón por la demora pero ya saben como son estas fechas y las compras de último momento ^^**

**Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y nos leemos pronto que ya voy contra reloj!**


End file.
